supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wendigo
Zusammenfassung Nachdem Sams Freundin, Jessica, auf die gleiche Art wie seine Mutter getötet wurde, willigt er ein, Dean weiterhin zu helfen. Die beiden folgen den Angaben, die sie in dem Tagebuch ihres Vaters finden. Sie landen in einem Wald, in dem sie das Verschwinden mehrerer Camper untersuchen. Schnell finden sie heraus, dass sie es mit einem Wendigo zu tun haben. Ein Wendigo ist ein ehemaliger Mensch, dessen Kannibalismus ihn in eine Kreatur mit übermenschlichen Kräften und Lust auf menschliches Fleisch verwandelt hat. __TOC__ Handlung Lost Creek, Colorado Drei Jungs campen in den Wäldern von Blackwater Ridge in Lost Creek, Colorado. Einer von ihnen verlässt das Zelt, worauf die anderen beiden nur noch seinen Schrei hören. Einer der Übrigen macht sich auf den Weg um nachzusehen was das war und wird schließlich ebenfalls überwältigt. Tommy, der letzte im Zelt schaltet das Licht dort aus und hofft verschont zu werden, das Monster aber zerschneidet das Zelt. Bei den Brüdern Sam träumt davon, wie er am Grab seiner verstorbenen Freundin steht und sich bei ihr entschuldigt, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat über sein Leben und sie nicht beschützen konnte. Als Sam ihr Blumen auf das Grab legen will, wird sein Handgelenk von einem Arm gepackt, der aus der Erde kam. Daraufhin wacht Sam auf. Dean sorgt sich um Sam und gesteht ihm, dass das Verschwinden ihres Vaters wahrscheinlich in Verbindung mit der Rückkehr des gelbäugigen Dämons steht. Lost Creek, Colorado Dean und Sam folgen den Koordinaten, die ihr Vater ihnen hinterlassen hatte und gelangten so nach Lost Creek. Die Jungs werden inzwischen vermisst. Die Brüder suchen Tommys Schwester auf und lassen sich Fotos und Videos zeigen, die er seiner Schwester im Laufe des Ausfluges schickte. Recherchen von Sam ergeben, dass sich alle 23 Jahre Ähnliche Ereignisse in dieser Gegend abgespielt haben. Ebenfalls findet er heraus, dass es einen Überlebenden bei den Geschehnissen 23 Jahre zuvor gegeben hatte. Die Brüder suchen den Mann auf und erfahren, dass das Monster zu schnell und zu leise war um es zu sehen. Der Mann berichtet, dass er lediglich durch die Schreie seiner Eltern erwachte und wurde von dem Monster verletzt. Spuren dieser Tat hinterließ das Monster auf der Brust des Mannes, denn dort waren riesige Kratzspuren auf der Brust zu sehen. Tommys Schwester will nicht locker lassen und macht sich auf die Suche nach Tommy. Da sie sich von Dean und Sam nicht beirren lässt nehmen die Brüder sie mit auf die Suche. Neben dem Guide begleitet auch Ben, Tommys kleiner Bruder, die Gruppe und so brechen sie zu fünft auf. Tommy und seine Freunde sind unterdessen in einer Höhle gefangen. Das Monster schnappt sich einen von Tommys Freunden und verschwindet mit diesem. Was das Monster mit ihm macht sieht man nicht. In der Zwischenzeit gesteht Dean Tommys Schwester, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater sind und keine Ranger, als welche sie sich zuvor getarnt hatten. Da auch seine Schwester auf der Suche fand Dean es passend ihr dies zu beichten. Sie treffen auf den Zeltplatz der Jungs, welches total verwüstet war. Eine Spur, die sie entdecken endet vom einen Punkt auf den anderen. Dean ist der Meinung, dass Tommy durchaus noch leben könnte, kurz darauf ertönt ein Schrei und die Gruppe sieht nach. Als sie zum Zeltplatz zurück kommen sind alle ihre Sachen verschwunden. Sam ist sich nun sicher, dass es sich um einen Wendigo handelt und legt sich mit dem Guide an, als dieser Tommys Geschwister nicht zurück bringen will. Während die Brüder Schutzssymbole zur Abwehr des Wendigos auf den Boden malen, will Sam das Geschehen auf sich beruhen lassen und einfach nach John suchen. Dean entgegnet aber, dass ihr Vater sicher wolle, dass sie seinen "Job" erledigen. Sam gesteht Dean, dass er einfach nur den Mörder seiner Freundin finden will und Dean macht ihm Mut, dass sie alles tun werden, um ihn zu finden. Erneut ertönt ein Schrei. Der Guide rennt los um nachzusehen, verlässt dabei die Schutzzone des Symbole und wird prompt vom Wendigo verschleppt. Obwohl die vier Übrigen versuchen ihn zu retten schaffen sie es nicht und werden zudem noch getrennt. Dean und Tommys Schwester werden ebenfalls entführt, aber Dean schafft es eine Spur zu hinterlassen. In einem alten Stollen, den Sam und Ben finden entdecken sie Dean, Tommy und seine Schwester. Sie hängen an der Decke und warten auf ihren Tod. Sam und Ben befreien alle und finden ihre Sachen, also ihre Waffen wieder. Dean Macht sich auf den Weg um den Wendigo zu finden. Sam soll die anderen rausführen und in Sicherheit bringen. Der Wendigo hat sie aber verfolgt und greift nun an. Dean schafft es in letzter Minute den Wendigo zu töten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Tommy Collins *Haley Collins *Ben Collins Vorkommende Wesen *Wendigo Musik *"Hot Blooded" - (Foreigner) *"Down South Jukin'" - (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *"Fly by Night" - (Rush) *"Out of My Hands" - (Dave Matthews Band) en: Kategorie:Staffel 01 Kategorie:Episoden